


Game On, Collector.

by OminousPredictions



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions
Summary: Hawk Moth re-akumatises Max into Gamer 2.0, who proceeds to trap every single former known akumatised villain in his now life-sized video game. Including the Collector, Gabriel’s own akumatised form. Didn’t quite think that through, did you, Gabriel?Humourous little one-shot and also my shortest story.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 109





	Game On, Collector.

**Author's Note:**

> I did wonder why Gabriel's own akumatised form, the Collector, never made an apearance in "Gamer 2.0", so I made up this funny little one-shot.

======================================================================================================

“Nice to see you again, Gamer 2.0.”, Hawk Moth purred. “Our last little round felt a little incomplete, so how about a rematch? I could give your name a whole new dimension. One thing hasn’t changed, though. I’m only asking for one tiny reward.”

Hawk Moth grinned as Max accepted the terms and was akumatised once more. Nathalie, doing some paperwork she’d brought with her (she was going to be productive as either Mayura or Nathalie, after all.), looked up.

“What is it now, sir?”, she asked.

“He’s going to pit Ladybug and Cat Noir against all known past akumas in his game.”, Hawk Moth replied. “This should certainly be entertaining.”

Nathalie smiled, lowered her head back to her work…………… and then jerked it back up rapidly enough that her neck cricked.

“Wait, all of them?”, she asked.

“Yes.”, Hawk Moth replied. “Why? Is that a problem?”

“Sir, you’re one of the known past akumas.”, Nathalie pointed out.

Hawk Moth was facing away from her so she couldn’t see his expression, but judging by the way he suddenly stiffened, the implications of this had sunk in.

“Oh, fu-”, he managed to get out before vanishing in a flash of green light.

Nathalie was too surprised at the sight of her supervillain boss suddenly disappearing into thin air to immediately register the sound of something small falling to the floor with a small rattle. Not until a small purple creature emerged from it, looking very surprised.

“Master?”, it asked in a meek, high-pitched voice. “What happened?”

Nathalie fought not to roll her eyes as she got out of her chair and picked up the Butterfly Miraculous, slipping it into her pocket for safekeeping as she returned to her work.

“Oh, nothing much happened, Nooroo.”, she replied. “Just Gabriel once again akumatising someone without thinking it all the way through.”

“Oh.”, Nooroo said in a resigned and long-suffering, yet also slightly amused voice. “What happened this time?”

“He akumatised a person seeking to use all former akuma victims as characters in his new video game.”, Nathalie replied, finishing another form. “Whilst forgetting that he happened to be on that list.”

“Wonderful.”, Nooroo remarked. “Can I at least talk to Duusu until he gets back?”

“Yes, but please don’t let her near anything sugary like last time.”, Nathalie replied. “She’s hyperactive enough as it is.”

Nooroo did his best; certainly Duusu was a bit hard to manage, especially for the rather meek and kind butterfly kwami. Still, he at least got a nice half-hour where he was able to interact completely with the peacock kwami before Gabriel suddenly blinked back into the lair, looking very disheveled and dazed. 

“Welcome back, sir.”, Nathalie said stoically, not looking up from her work. “Gamer 2.0 lost, I see.”

“Clearly.”, Gabriel said, trying to make himself look and sound more dignified. “I suppose I should be glad this once. Where is Nooroo?”

“Over there with Duusu, sir.”, Nathalie replied. “Would you like him back?”

“Not right now please, Nathalie.”, Gabriel said. “I think I need to go and lie down.”

“Yes, sir.”, Nathalie replied.

Gabriel put a hand to his head and winced.

“Such a headache!”, he groaned. “And why do I taste breadcrumbs?”

“I have no idea, sir.”, Nathalie replied.

“I just hope whoever I fought as the Collector was worthy of me.”, Gabriel muttered as he passed her.

Nathalie’s phone buzzed with a notification from the Ladyblog and she checked it to see that a new interview with Ladybug had been posted. Nooroo and Duusu swooped over to have a look. Nathalie took one look at the information posted and made a noise like a muffled snort.

“Is something wrong, Miss Nathalie?”, Duusu asked her politely.

“You’ll find out in just a moment, Duusu.”, Nathalie replied, trying to keep her voice level. “In three………. two……….. one.” 

She stuck her fingers in her ears.

“I LOST TO MR. PIGEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”, thundered Gabriel’s voice, startling the white butterflies into flight again.

Nathalie waited until Gabriel had left on the secret lift before bursting out laughing. Nooroo and Duusu, reading the article, followed suit a moment later.

“H-He lost to the most ridiculous villain of them all!”, Nooroo squeaked. “P-Pigeons!”

The knowledge of that made Nooroo’s continued servitude slightly more bearable. After all, if Mr. Pigeon could defeat Gabriel Agreste, Ladybug and Cat Noir would have no problem.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering why Nathalie wasn't beamed into the game as well, her akumatised form Catalyst was never encountered by the heroes and even if they guessed her existence, they still had no idea who she was or what she looked like.
> 
> Nooroo suffers terribly under Gabriel and though he seems such a meek and sweet little thing, I personally think he might occasionally rebel or take a bit of joy in Gabriel's more humiliating defeats. And what could be more humiliating than losing to Mr. Pigeon? As for Duusu, I know that they're intended to be male but I just can't get that into my head so Duusu will be female-oriented in any of my stories featuring them.


End file.
